I'll catch the grenade for you
by TheTell-AllBird
Summary: My entry for "Of love and Fanfiction" Read and Review Coderra first time ever


This is for "Love and fan fiction" well I just warn you I'm a newbie and I would love some flares and some compliments. Well this is coderra and it's a songfic of the song grenade.

_How would you feel if you gave 3 years of your life to a boy who never did anything for you? Crappy, just plain old crappy. _Sierra Rights walked down the street that lead to her anything but normal house. It was Valentines' day and she waited to get one valentine gram from the boy who she had been crushing on since she was 15. Her mind raced back to sixth period where the whole entire total drama cast has a class together. It was when everyone got there grams.

_A man dressed in a cupid costume came in to the classroom making everyone stare at him, waiting for who ever got them a valentine gram and how many they got._

"_15 roses for Alejandro" With that said Alejandro turned around blowing to a kiss to every girl there._

"_1 rose for Beth" Beth quickly squealed and looked at the name tag and then turned around to Lindsay "Aww thank you Lindsay" _

"_4 roses for Bridgette from Gwen, Geoff, Noah and Leshawna"_

"_5 roses for Cody from Gwen, Heather, Sierra, Sierra and Sierra?"_

"_4 for Courtney from Duncan, Noah, Bridgette and Duncan again"_

" _2 roses for DJ from Gwen and Noah"_

"_4 roses for Duncan from Gwen Courtney Harold and Courtney" _

"_None for Eva or Zeke"_

"_1 for Geoff from Bridgette"_

"_Four for Gwen from Trent Duncan Cody and Leshawna"_

"_2 for Harold from heather and Leshawna _

"_3 for heather from Harold Cody and Alejandro"_

"_1 for Izzy from Owen"_

"_10 for Justin"_

" _1 for both Katie and Sadie from each other"_

"_4 for Leshawna" (A/N: I'm getting very tired so let your imagination run wild.)_

"_5 for Lindsay"_

"_3 for Noah"_

"_2 for Owen"_

"_4 for Trent"_

"_3 for Tyler"_

" _and last but not least for Sierra one" A squeal was heard and Sierra looked at the name tag "__**From:Heather**__"." Sierra face drop Cody didn't get one for her. _

_**Ring Ring!**_

_Everyone ran out to the hallway thanking each others for the roses. She just walked on in the hallway wanting to go home to cry her sorrow away. The gang had made plan to celebrate valentine day at the local coffee hut. But for now she'll take 1 hour to cry and 1 hour to burn everything about Cody 1 hour to act like nothing every happened 1 minute to check of the stages of broken heart and then 2 hours to make herself look great and like the guy she loves never broke her heart._

There she was ready and looking great. She climbed into her black and silver jeep and drove to Mc Joes' the local coffee house. There was the whole gang singing and laughing. Geoff, Duncan, and Trent where up an stage singing "if you wanna be" to Bridgette, Courtney and Gwen who was currently laughing to the point where they were either laughing or blushing. The son ended shortly and the girls quickly ran over to their boyfriends at the same time placing pecks on their mouth. Everyone finally saw Sierra and quickly hugged her.

"Sierra! You should so sing a song!"Trent exclaimed with his arms around tightly around Gwen's small waist."

"Totally dudette"

"Sierra! Do it"

"It's fun I promise"

She heard her friend telling her and then she felt some word vomit coming out.

"_I'll do it." __**"Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all,  
But you never give  
Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss,  
Why were they open?  
Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your **__**love**__** is all I ever asked,  
Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
But you won't do the same**_

No, no, no, no  
Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from  
Mad woman, bad woman,  
That's just what you are, yeah,  
You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car  
Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
But you won't do the same

If my body was on fire, ooh  
You' d _**watch**__** me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me you're a liar  
Cause you never, ever, ever did baby...  
But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
But you won't do the same.  
No, you won't do the same,  
You wouldn't do the same,  
Ooh, you'll never do the same,  
No, no, no, no"**_

Sierra quickly walked on stage and looked for her heart crusher and found him looking straight at her with a cocky grin.

"I'll be singing grenade."

The beat started rock as so did her hips. As soon as she felt the time to sing her velvety voice .

Sierra was on the bridge of tears and walked out of Mc Joes' ready to redo the stages of heart break. Then she felt some scrawny little fingers around her elbow. She turned around to see her heartbreaker starring at her.

"I didn't say I would die for you because if I did, I couldn't give you this." Cody pulled out a red velvet box and opened it. There in the small box was a silver band with a tiny aquamarine crystal on the band. It was a promise ring.

"Read the engraved writing."

'_I'll catch a grenade for you'_

I know I kinda rushed the ending but I hope I did good the length look to seem fine.

R&R

The tell-all bird.


End file.
